dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Protagonist (Mirage Warriors)
Rikiya Hayashi is The Protagonist '''of Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon. She is a young woman who is the creator of the Zombie Aliiance League. However, throughout the end of the game, it is revealed that The Protagonist is actually the reincarnation of Thomas Orosco, Angela's father, making him/her the father/mother of the main antagonist, Angela Orosco. Appearances * Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon -'' Protagonist * ''Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon the Animation - Protagonist, as Rikiya Hayashi * Universe High School - Character, as Rikiya Hayashi Design In order to Personality The Protagonist cannot speak, but has a heart of gold, as stated by Logan Carter. He/She appears to be a kind and benevolent person, but has trouble dealing with change. Such as when he/she died during the zombie outbreak in Austin, Texas. Mental Health The Protagonist's mental health has been damaged due to an accident that killed his/her father. Because of this, he/she suffered a horrible life despite being a mute who can't talk. His/her mother would abuse him/her badly, his/her sister Helena almost killed a man, and his/her sister Deborah was killed, but to make things worse, his/her nephew Luke was in the Wyatt Family during his/her imprisonment. This affected her/him greatly. However, he/she's getting his/her life back together after DZ2K13 so his/her mental health hasn't been greatly damaged. Kindness The Protagonist has a extreme level of kindness, according to Guan Yinping. An Example is when Earl asked The Protagonist to take care of Jin, his daughter. The Protagonist agreed and has adopted Jin as part of his/her family. Never Give Up The Protagonist delivers a "Never Give Up" attitude when in difficult situations. John Morgan called him crazy when he/she jumped off to save Ryoma, who fell off the boat in Palanai. Emotional Abuse Due to being a mute and his/her mental health, The Protagonist gets hurt easily when someone blames the other or someone blames him/her for another reason. An example is when Takumi, Oboro, and Saizo blamed and insulted The Protagonist for killing Mikoto, even though it was a masked figure. As a result, The Protagonist ran away from the Hoshido royal family and branded them "Meanies", to Sakura, Hinoka, Ryoma, and Reina's dismay, who completely agreed with The Protagonist. Hope In an effort to relive of everyone's suffering, The Protagonist would do anything to protect everyone from their own demons at the cost of his/her own. This affected Hinoka and James Sunderland greatly when they found out that The Protagonist is putting himself/herself into harms way for everyone's well-being. Leadership The Protagonist completely trusts everyone despite their flaws. In fact, The Protagonist was the one who formed the alliance in order to save everyone from the zombie outbreak as well as their own demons. Portrayal in '''Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon the Animation as Rikiya Hayashi In the anime series, Rikiya is depicted Biography The Protagonist was a 32 year old man/woman who has struggled with mental health during his/her life. Despite his/her traumatic life, he/she still finds happiness wherever he/she goes, after meeting a group of soldiers a few years prior. It's been revealed that The Protagonist is the reincarnation of Thomas Orosco, Angela's father. Prior to the events of Mirage Warriors, The Protagonist was falsely accused of murder and was sentenced to 2 years in jail, possibly due to his/her girlfriend. Mirage Warriors: Destiny Dragon After his/her death by zombies, The Protagonist was revived from the dead for a second chance of Life. This filled him/her with determination, so as a result, he/she created the Zombie Alliance League, a faction consisted of people who has experience with zombies or is willing to work together. Trouble in Ylisse The Protagonist's first mission was to find people for his/her cause. Eventually, he/she found Chrom and the Shepards with Robin, the tactician, and Lucina, under the Marth persona. They were attacked by the same force. After saving them, Chrom, Robin, Lucina and the Shepards join with him/her. Waves of Revelation The Protagonist's next mission was to find Corrin, a woman who has been taken from Hoshido by the forces of Nohr. With Chorm on his/her side, they set out to find Corrin and save the others. However, their plan was derailed after the Rinkah kidnapped Corrin and took her to Hoshido. This forced The Protagonist to confront Ryoma and explain everything to them. Ryoma agreed and allowed The Protagonist and Chrom to stay in Hoshido. But one day, the captial city of Hoshido was attacked while The Protagonist was with Corrin and Mikoto. As a result, Mikoto was killed when she saved both Corrin and The Protagonist from a masked figure, later revealed to be a ghost version of Sumeragi, Mikoto's husband. The Protagonist then tried to reason with the Hoshido royal family that it wasn't his/her fault, but Takumi, Oboro and Saizo would blame and insult him/her for killing Mikoto as well as for the destruction of the Hoshido capital. The Protagonist, emotionally upset, ran away from the family, with Chrom, taking Azura and Corrin with them. Ryoma was distraught over The Protagonist and yells at Takumi for causing him/her so much suffering. Takumi scoffed and ordered the army to find The Protagonist. The Protagonist, Corrin, Azura and Chrom were spotted by both Nohr and Hoshido on a field close to the canyon. Surrounded, The Protagonist fell to the ground and sobbed, to Corrin's dismay. With the Hoshido and Nohrian royal families closing in, Kaze, Reina, Orochi and Rinkah defected from the Hoshido army and sided with The Protagonist. The Protagonist would eventually find help in the form of Shigure, who is revealed to be Azura's son from the future. With Shigure by their side, The Protagonist, Corrin, Azura and Chrom all escaped from both armies and traveled back with Kaze, Reina, Orochi and Rinkah to HQ. Seeing that The Protagonist was right, Sakura and Elise all blamed both armies for causing him/her so much suffering and left to join with The Protagonist. Deletion - Broken Realities The Protagonist, along with Corrin, Reina, and Robin, were sent to the Wrestling world, where they found Rosemary preparing for her match against Sienna. After explaining to Rosemary, she agreed to join if they help her with one goal: Take down Sienna. The Rules According to Lei Wulong The Room of Truth Outbreak over Chang Ban Execution on Kyushu With Cao Cao dead, The Protagonist travelled to Kyushu, where another outbreak has occurred. Soon after, he/she was accompanied by Hanbei Takenaka, and Aya Gozen, who were still trying to escape from the horde. Island of Lost Hope The Protagonist traveled to the island of Banoi to find Xian Mei, Sam B, Purna Jackson and Logan Carter. Along the way, he/she met Jin, Earl's daughter. Revelations The Protagonist confronts The Rage about why she's causing havoc to the world. The Rage called him/her father, to his/her own confusion. Then, she takes her mask off, revealing to be a young woman with dark brown hair, and red eyes. Death After defeating The Rage, which was Angela Orosco, Purna revealed that The Protagonist was actually a criminal known as Thomas Orosco, Angela's Father. This shocked everyone as The Protagonist realized that he/she shattered her mentality in his/her past life. Realizing that he/she played a role in The Rage's destruction, The Protagonist ran away to the rooftop, where he/she was confronted by Purna, Sam B, Logan, John, and Dylan. Purna then lashed out at The Protagonist for causing the events of the game. But not before Chrom aimed hig weapon at her. With no way convincing the others including Purna, who threatened to kill him/her, The Protagonist aimed the gun at his/her mouth, right below the head. Despite Jin and Chrom's pleas, The Protagonist smiled for the last time, looked up, and spoke for the first time in the game: Thank you. He/She then pulled the trigger with a bang. If Guan Yinping's bond level is high enough, she'll join with Jin and Chrom in defending The Protagonist, but it will force Ryoma to side with Purna. Ryoma will express sympathy and he'll reach out to him/her after he/she committed suicide. If Aya's bond level is high, but Ray McCall's bond level is low, they'll act in a similar matter to Purna and Chrom with Ray joining Purna into killing him/her. However, if Ray's bond level is high, he'll join Jin and Chrom, and threaten Purna to drop her weapon. The Orosco Conspiracy The Protagonist reappeared as a ghost, informing Jin that he/she realized that his past life was a lie. He/she soon told her that Purna was right. He/she is Thomas Orosco. Jin didn't believe that and told him that it wasn't important, but The Protagonist then told her that the reason why Earl, Jin's father, asked him to look after her was because she was the fire that kept him/her going. Reception The Protagonist was met with critical acclaim. Trivia * For some odd reason, The Protagonist bears a striking resemblance to James Sunderland from Silent Hill 2. It goes for both genders. Kazuya explained that he wanted to make a variation of the protagonist of Silent Hill 2 despite that James has been confirmed to be playable in the game. *Despite being a new character, The Protagonist doesn't get a customization option nor a voice option. This was due to being similar to the Persona series in terms of customization. *The Protagonist has yet to get an official voice actor and gender in the anime. This is because Mirage Warriors was released during development of Universe High School Season 10. *Eventually, it was confirmed that Rikiya Hayashi is the official name of the Protagonist, and is a female. *The Protagonist's save screen is a blue background with his/her face covered in blood, representing his/her insanity. *Alexis Tipton, one of The Protagonist's voice actors, stated that she actually cried while recording her character's lines. *The Protagonist is the first character to be killed in a ending from a game in the DZ2K franchise. *In a latest interview, there was originally an alternative ending, where The Protagonist lives, but it was removed due to time constraints.